Through the fire and flames
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Purehollow. One-Shot! Ichigo is searching for the Head-Captain during Muramasa's attack, but comes across the fully manifested Ryujin Jakka, whose quite interested in the substitute... IchigoXRyujinJakka


Through the Fire and Flames  
IchigoXRyujinJakka

 **A.N.: One-Shot! Request by Purehollow.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **During the Zanpakuto Rebellion….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo ran through the cave tunnel, hoping that his friend Yoruichi was going to be alright. The werecat had stayed behind to fight Tobiume and Haineko and while he was confident in his mentor, he was still worried. These rogue zanpakuto played for keeps, and every single one that was still under Muramasa's control had one thing in their minds: the Soul Reapers destruction.

One thing that made Ichigo curious was the lack of anyone facing him. He could feel Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku duking it out with their zanpakutos and could feel Kenpachi and Yachiru (but mostly Kenpachi) fighting somebody but he had yet to face anyone, except for the brief appearance of Minazuki; Ichigo reminded himself to ask Captain Unohana what was with her zanpakuto's weird appearance.

He was halted when he came across a large chamber at the tunnel's end. Looking around, it was completely bare, with just a few holes in the ceiling to let in light. Seeing nothing, Ichigo hurried to the other end of the cave…and was blocked when a wall of flame obstructed his path!

"Going somewhere?" came a smooth voice from behind him.

Turning around, Ichigo gasped as the way he came in became blocked by another wall of flame. Stepping out of the barrier, the speaker made herself known to Ichigo. Her appearance reminded Ichigo of Sode no Shirayuki in terms of beauty and elegance. A fiery red kimono was wrapped around her, the flames imprinted on it dancing and flowing like she was robed with fire. Her hair was also deep red, but she had the bluest, clear eyes that gazed at Ichigo. On her hip rested a zanpakuto, though Ichigo couldn't recognize it from the hilt. "Who are you?"

The woman threw her head back and laughed at the boy. "Who? You want to know who I am? I…have been alive longer than your ancestors. I have seen the rise and fall of countless eons. I am the oldest and greatest of my kind." Her eyes narrowed as she smiled, walking forward to the boy. "I am the zanpakuto of Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto: Ryujin Jakka."

Ichigo paled. This was the one zanpakuto he and the others had been hoping hadn't fallen to Muramasa's mind control. Drawing Zangetsu, Ichigo readied himself. "Where's the Head-Captain? Where's your master?"

Ryujin Jakka's head turned from side to side as she observed the boy, her eyes looking at him with a somewhat interested gaze. "My master? You mean that old fool who so easily let himself be captured by that buffoon, Muramasa?"

"Buffoon?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"That's correct. My mind is my own, Ichigo Kurosaki. I owe no allegiance to Muramasa. I simply saw an opportunity to come out and play. That old man so very little uses me, keeping me confined in that useless cane of his."

Ichigo gulped as the woman walked closer to him. Even this close it felt like he was staring at a roaring wildfire. Just her spiritual pressure alone made him feel like he was about to melt, it was so hot. "So what are you doing here?"

Ryujin Jakka smiled warmly as she stood in front of the boy, locking eyes with him. "Well, there's not much to do for someone like me. But I've always been curious about you, Ichigo. So I came here to see if you were worth my time." She looked at the sword pointed at her and frowned, as if she was a disapproving mother. "Really, child? You're threatening me with _this?_ "

Ichigo braced himself as she raised her hand but soon screamed in pain as his sword suddenly became too hot to hold, the metal handle steaming as it suddenly heated up. "Yow!" he shrieked before dropping it, the burning sword clattering to the ground.

"Much better." Ryujin Jakka smiled as she walked up to the boy. "Don't do that again. Or I'll show you where your people get the phrase "Hell hath no fury compared to a woman scorned". Understand?"

Seeing the fury in Ryujin Jakka's eyes made him tremble. He'd heard how terrifying the zanpakuto's capabilities are and was worried now that he was weaponless in front of the most powerful weapon. "So why are you here?" he asked once more.

"Because, Ichigo, I'm quite lonely. But you…you intrigue me….I have been denied my pleasures for far too long. I'm a woman now because of my desires that have gone unsatisfied for centuries so I manifested in a suitable form. And I intend to satisfy myself with you." She reached forward and ran a hand down Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo couldn't believe how warm her hand seemed. Not hot like a raging inferno, but warm; it was like her touch had the feeling of a warm cozy bed. It made Ichigo relax his tense posture, letting Ryujin Jakka wrap her arms around him. "Satisfy me, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'll tell you what you want to know. And I can tell from the way you keep staring at me that you too have been holding yourself back for so long…." She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed on his neck, making his skin tingle in anticipation. "Come. Make me feel like a real woman…" she whispered as her lips neared Ichigo's.

As their lips met in a hot kiss, Ichigo's mind melted (figuratively, not literally). His arms instinctively wrapped around Ryujin Jakka's waist and he held the woman tight. The fiery redhead dug her fingers into Ichigo's hair, deepening the kiss between them as she slipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. After several minutes they parted and smiled at each other. "You know, Ichigo, as I kissed you, I could feel all that pent up emotion inside you…" Ryujin Jakka whispered into his ear as she began to undo his _obi_. "It's not healthy to keep it confined, you know." As she pulled away the sash, she stripped off Ichigo's _shihakusho_ and watched as his _hakama_ descended, leaving him nude. Looking down, Ryujin Jakka licked her lips in anticipation as she saw Ichigo's throbbing shaft. Stepping back, Ryujin Jakka grinned at the boy and drew her sword, making Ichigo sweat bullets. "Oh relax, Ichigo. I'm not going to harm you. I just think I need to get into something special…."

"Bankai."

Suddenly all the flames blocking the exits vanished. But Ichigo was not concerned with what was behind him; he was too busy staring at the transformed woman in front of him. "R…Ryujin Jakka?"

"My name…is Zanka no Tachi. This is my true form. And don't worry; unlike my master, I know the meaning of the word restraint. You won't be harmed by me or my power," said the transformed zanpakuto. "This is my first form: Zanka no Tachi East: Kyokujitsujin."

The zanpakuto's appearance went from graceful to sexy. She looked more like an amazon rather than a samurai now. Her kimono had been replaced with blackened metal breastplate, looking like it'd been charred by intense heat, and a long red loincloth barely covering her lower half, a sun imprinted on it. "Much better," Zanka said as she stepped forward. "Usually, my touch would blast anything to oblivion, but I've restrained the extent of my power. For the moment, my Bankai is a simple wardrobe change. However…" As she touched Ichigo's chest her gaze turned stern once more. "Try anything foolish, Ichigo, and I assure you this: There will be nothing left for your family to bury. Not even ashes…."

Ichigo gulped, knowing that he had been backed into a corner. But his trepidation faded as Zanka no Tachi pulled him into another hot, fiery kiss. The woman's hands roamed his body, making him break out with sweat from her hot touch. It was like he was being embraced by the light of the sun itself. Emboldened by Zanka no Tachi's touches, Ichigo reached behind the woman and undid the clasps to her breastplate. Zanka grinned as her armor fell to the ground, disintegrating into ash at their feet. Her breasts uncovered, the woman eagerly pressed herself against Ichigo's body, moaning as she felt Ichigo's manhood brush against her thigh.

Reaching beneath her, Zanka grabbed Ichigo's cock and gently stroked it. Ichigo held onto the woman's shoulders as she got him off, moaning from the feel of her warm hand on his throbbing shaft. "Ichigo…" Zanka sighed as she sped up. "It's impolite to hog all the pleasure for yourself," she teased, nibbling on his ear as she continued jerking him off and pressing her breasts against him. Getting the picture, Ichigo's hand trailed down her side, earning a moan from the woman who couldn't help but shiver in pleasure before reaching her loincloth. The article of clothing hit the ground as Ichigo undid the ties to it, revealing her wet pussy. Zanka gasped as Ichigo began to rub her dripping folds, slipping a finger inside her which made Zanka speed up her handjob. The two continued to stand there, getting each other off, when Zanka had an idea. Ichigo let out a slight sigh of disappointment when her hand left his shaft, feeling close to release. Zanka no Tachi merely chuckled before turning around, pressing her backside against Ichigo's front. Ichigo gasped as his cock was squeezed by her smooth thighs, the length brushing up against her hot pussy. Gripping her waist, Ichigo began to slowly buck his hips into her soft vice. Zanka rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt his hard manhood rub against her cunt, her juices leaking onto it and causing a lewd sound to resonate throughout the cave as Ichigo's hips slapped against her bare ass. "Ah! Zanka!" Ichigo moaned into her ear, his hands traveling up her sensual body to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently, earning a moan from the zanpakuto. "I'm so close…."

Turning her head, Zanka kissed Ichigo passionately. "Me too…" she whispered. "Cum with me…."

Both Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto threw their heads back and cried out as they achieved release together. Zanka no Tachi's vision blurred as she came, her juices coating Ichigo's cock as he shot his load out, the white cum staining the floor above them. "Ah! Ahhhh…" Zanka moaned as her body started to shake, Ichigo holding onto her tightly.

The sweat-covered Ichigo stepped back and panted heavily, his legs wobbling. "Wow…" he gasped. "I've never came that hard before!"

Zanka giggled as she stepped away from the boy for a moment. "That's because you've never felt the loving caress of a woman's touch before, Ichigo. Now then, I want to keep going." Her eyes narrowed as her spiritual pressure rose once more. "Zanka no Tachi West: Zanjitsu Gokui."

Once more, Zanka no Tachi's appearance changed. She looked like a sexy prisoner now, chains of blackened metal wrapped around her waist and shackles around her wrists and ankles. Her skin seemed to almost shimmer and glow; it was so bright that Ichigo had to strain to look at her. It was like her body had absorbed the glow of the sun itself. Walking back to Ichigo, her glow faded to a more viewable level as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, her chains clinking. "Ichigo…take me."

Ichigo did not need any more incentive; his original mission and sense of urgency gone with the wind. Lifting up her leg, Ichigo pulled Zanka close and kissed her deeply as he pushed his cock into her. Zanka moaned as her pussy was filled by Ichigo's manhood, her back arching as she sank her nails into Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo kept one hand's grip on her thigh and one on her ass as he began to thrust into her, watching the powerful zanpakuto's face distort with pleasure. "Oh yes!" she cried out as Ichigo began to fuck her with more powerful thrusts, now getting used to the feel of a woman. Ichigo grunted as he fucked her, his hands having to clamp down on her body in order to make sure he didn't lose his grip, the result of their bodies becoming covered in sweat. The sound of Zanka's chains clinking and clanging as she was speared echoed along with their moans. Unable to keep a grip on her thigh, Ichigo changed tactics.

Zanka gasped as Ichigo let go of her thigh and grasped her unoccupied cheek and lifted her up, letting him slide deeper into her. The zanpakuto's eyes widened as she felt Ichigo rub against her sweet spot, making her arch her back and moan like a whore as Ichigo plowed her. Ichigo became mesmerized by her beautiful body lost in the throes of passion; her face, showing nothing but ecstasy, her breasts, bouncing with each thrust of his cock and her pussy, almost burning his cock with her intense heat. She was so tight around him it was all he could do to maintain control of himself.

Not used to feeling a woman's pleasure, Zanka reached release first. "Ah! Cumming! CUMMING!" she shouted throughout the cave as she came. Ichigo gasped as her hot walls became hotter, almost like his cock was about to be seared inside her womanhood. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo held on and tried not to cum as her cunt tightened around his cock in an almost bone-crushing vice. "Ahhhh…" she cooed as she held onto Ichigo, nuzzling his neck. "That was amazing. But…" she looked up and Ichigo saw the flame of lust still in her glazed eyes. "I want more. Put me down, Ichigo."

Lifting her off his cock, Ichigo set her down. Standing back up on shaky legs, Zanka closed her eyes and concentrated. "Since I won't ever have a chance to show off my abilities to somebody again… Zanka no Tachi South: Kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin."

The shackles bound around Zanka no Tachi's body disintegrated into ash at her feet…and then the black ash slowly began to creep up her body. Ichigo stood there shocked as she was soon covered from head to toe in ash, even her fiery red hair was obscured by deep black. Before Ichigo could sputter out a response or give light to his questions, the ash soon slid down her body, revealing the zanpakuto. Her body looked the same but now had black lines of ash coming down her body, looking like an imprint of her skeleton tattooed to her entire body. Her face, dolled up to look like a skull, smiled sweetly at the stunned boy as she stepped out of the pile of ash. Her red hair was still covered in black, with small glows of red peeking through, like embers glowing in a campfire. Despite her somewhat macabre appearance, Ichigo didn't find the woman to be any less sexy. Looking down she saw that Ichigo was still hard and grinned. "Ichigo… is my sex appeal really that irresistible, even when I'm covered in ash?" she teased as she walked back up to the boy and kissed him. Ichigo was grateful that though her lips had been blackened, she didn't taste like ash.

Taking Ichigo by the hand, the ash-tattooed Zanka led him to the wall of the cave, putting her hands on the wall as she stuck her butt out. "More, Ichigo. Fuck me more!" she demanded.

The woman gasped as Ichigo got behind her and palmed her cheeks, spreading them before sliding his cock back into her awaiting cunt. Ichigo moaned as he was embraced by her hot walls once more. "Zanka!" he groaned as he fucked her as hard as he could, her ass jiggling with each smack of his hips against her. Feeling frisky, Ichigo smacked his hand against her rippling cheek, making Zanka gasp in surprise. "Ooooh, Ichigo!" Zanka no Tachi purred as she bucked into him, making her breasts bounce madly. "Do that again!"

Zanka moaned with each strike to her rear, her pussy tightening around Ichigo with each and every spank. Soon her white bottom had a red imprint of Ichigo's hand on it. "Zanka…" Ichigo moaned as he leaned in close, pushing his chest onto her tattooed back. "You're so tight!" he moaned into her ear as he grasped her breasts.

"Oh! You're so big!" Zanka sighed as she felt the knot inside her stomach become undone once more. "My pussy's melting! I'm gonna cum again!" She turned her head and saw Ichigo's sex-face. It was clear from his debauched look that he was close too, which made her smile in pleasure. "Cum with me, Ichigo," she whispered before capturing his lips one more time.

Neither of them made any sort of shout or cry as they came, merely moaning into each other's mouths as they climaxed. Ichigo's eyes rolled backwards as he came inside the zanpakuto, filling up her pussy with his hot cum. Zanka no Tachi lost all sense of sensation except for the heat in her cunt, feeling the wet rush flow into her and filling her completely. As they parted, a string of saliva still connecting the two, Ichigo pulled out of the woman and sat down, sweat pouring down his body. "Hahh…wow…that was…wow…."

Standing up, Zanka laughed at Ichigo's reaction. "Heheheh, I guess a teenage boy would have that kind of reaction. Oh?" Her eyebrow rose as she saw Ichigo's still-hard cock. "Still not satisfied?" she asked with a knowing grin. "That's perfectly fine. Your friends are still busy fighting the brainwashed zanpakuto and my Master isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Let's play some more…"

"Zanka no Tachi North: Tenchi Kaijin."

Ichigo covered his eyes when Zanka no Tachi suddenly burst into flame. The heat was sweltering but it only lasted a brief moment before the curtain of fire came down, revealing the zanpakuto's final form. She had gone from skeleton to phoenix. She now had gold flaming wings on her back and it looked like her body was covered in burning golden feathers. Though her face remained the same, her head was covered by an ornate headdress which looked remarkably like a bird's head. "Heheh, don't be too shocked, Ichigo. It'll ruin the mood," she smiled teasingly before removing her headdress, letting her red hair, now burning with a red glow, sprawl down her back once more. "Lie down, Ichigo. I'll take it from here, little boy."

Ignoring that last remark, Ichigo complied. Zanka straddled his lap as she got on top of him, sighing as she sank back down on Ichigo's cock, her wings expanding in response. "Ohh! Ichigo! You feel even bigger than before!" she moaned lewdly with her head rolled back. Without any further hesitance she sank all the way down onto Ichigo's cock, right down to the base and began to ride him like it was the last day of her life.

Ichigo grabbed at her waist, feeling the warmth of her feather covered body, and began to thrust up into her aching snatch, making Zanka wail in pleasure as Ichigo's cock punched its way deeper and deeper into her. "Oh fuck!" the beautiful woman shouted as she began to bounce faster and faster, her wings flapping every so often and making a ring of fire emerge around the two. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest to steady herself, Zanka planted her feet on the ground and began to ride him with more fervor. Ichigo, meanwhile, lay on the ground basking in the warm heat both surrounding his body and enveloping his cock. The ring of fire grew around them, obscuring them from any outside observer in its red burning heat.

Ichigo couldn't hold on anymore. Zanka no Tachi was riding his cock at an almost inhuman pace, and the sight of her golden-red body in ecstasy was too much for him to bear along with the intense heat and tightness of her womanhood. "Zanka!" he groaned as he leaned up, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her cleavage. "Gonna cum!"

Smiling, Zanka pressed her face into Ichigo's orange hair, her wings expanding and surrounding the two as she felt herself reach her peak as well. "Yes…" she purred as she practically felt Ichigo's cock quiver in anticipation inside her. "Let's cum together again…."

"Zanka!" Ichigo roared as he felt his sac tighten, shooting his load into her already stuffed honeypot once more.

"Ichigo!" Zanka no Tachi screamed as she came, the ring of fire whirling faster and faster until it exploded, leaving a round scorch mark around the two. Ichigo let go of her and collapsed onto the floor, the heat of her body and the exhaustion of the mind-blowing sex too much to bear for one teen boy….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….**_

 __Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, feeling exhausted and somehow refreshed for some reason. "What happened?" he asked out loud.

"Awake, I see…" came a voice from behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw Ryujin Jakka, back to her normal appearance, holding his clothes and his zanpakuto. "Here. A deal's a deal, and you've more than kept your end of the bargain." She waited until Ichigo finished getting dressed before continuing. "Follow this pathway and make a right. You'll come across a cavern leading up. Genryusai is beyond there." Handing back Zangetsu, Ryujin Jakka frowned. "Ichigo, I will leave you with three warnings."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, putting Zangetsu back on his back.

"First, one of the rogue Zanpakuto, Kazeshini, is guarding that path. Although I'm sure you're more than capable to manage against that imbecile. Second, Muramasa was able to ensnare a part of my power, which manifests into a wall of flame. He will summon it if given the chance, so be on your guard. And third, Muramasa is waiting for you and you specifically."

"I know," Ichigo said nodding. "He's got some bone to pick with me regarding my inner hollow."

"Indeed. Be grateful for that power, Ichigo Kurosaki. Few could withstand what you just experienced without being turned to ashes." Ryujin Jakka smiled as she began to walk away from the boy.

"Hey wait! Can't you help?" Ichigo asked the woman.

"I just did. And what happens to Genryusai is no concern of mine. He's capable enough without me, and it was his own stupidity which landed him here in the first place." She turned back toward the exit of the cave and kept walking. "Goodbye, Ichigo. And good luck."

Ichigo watched the woman disappear into the blackness of the cave, her fiery red hair glowing momentarily before vanishing along with the rest of her and nodded. "Thanks." Turning back toward his end of the cave, Ichigo resumed his mission to save the Head-Captain.

The End

 **A.N.: Happy Birthday Purehollow!**


End file.
